1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for making bubbles. Various such devices are present and are usually of simple nature comprising a ring with a handle, the ring being designed to be dipped into a bubble forming solution which forms a membrane spanning the ring. Blowing air across the ring causes the membrane to stretch and form a bubble which upon exceeding the tensile strength of the membrane breaks loose into a free floating bubble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,748 to Warham discloses a tubular bubble maker which is corrugated. It is not a pleated tube of the instant invention which provides sharp apices and V-shaped grooves to provide an interim surface which obtains the formation of a large amount of bubbles at a low pressure differential.
A bubble blowing rocket with multiple apertures is shown in Brottman U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,314. Other U.S. Pat. Nos. of interest are: 677,307; 3,246,418; 3,950,887 and 4,770,649.